


Good Morning

by Flutter_Field



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also please don't mind the format, cause big fluffy dogs are nice, hella short, i don't know how it works, my first attempt at writing these goofs, there is a doggo i put in named panda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutter_Field/pseuds/Flutter_Field
Summary: short blurbconnor and markus + cute doggo





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i'm totally not shaking with nerves posting this.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> not at all!
> 
> credit to my friend who gave the nickname angel face
> 
> and shout out to my discord friends cause i love all of them and they are so sweet and make me laugh

Connor furrows his brows and lifts his head from the warm pillow, blinking sleepily as the soft sound of fabric rustling was heard. He looks around wearily, staring at the clock to see the time glowing in blue. [3:49] 

"Go back to sleep, angel face." A large hand goes through his hair, flattening the ruffled brown curls.

"Mmmh...where you goin'?" He murmurs, finally making out the tall shape of Markus leaning over him, seeming to have been in the middle of getting dressed and only had on a pair of unbuttoned jeans.

"North called me a few minutes ago, something got mixed up and i need to go fix it." Markus explained, kissing the top of Connor's curls, then his forehead, nose and the cheek not pressed into the pillow. "It will only be an hour at most. If you go back to sleep, I'll most likely be back before you wake up."

Grunting in his throat, Connor pushed himself up and stared at the suddenly grinning man, reaching out to grab those broad shoulders and pull Markus closer. Markus' knee sinks into the mattress as he kneels on it and curls an arm around the other's waist, pressing their head together as Connor let out a content hum.

"Baby, i need to go." Milk chocolate eyes snap open, searching the ocean and forest staring back, before Connor sighed and lightly kissed Markus' cheek.

"Come back soon." Connor reluctantly pulls away and flops back onto his front, almost smothering his face into the pillow.

He peeks an eye out, watching as Markus continued getting dressed and shifts when he came close again.

"See you later, baby." Markus whispered, managing to get the tired man to turn his head and landed a soft peck onto pouting pink lips before going to the door of the bedroom, leaving it cracked open.

Connor shifted back to being curled up, eyes already fluttering shut as the front door of their small home closed loudly, just to make sure Connor hear him leave. The familiar clicking of nails on tile and then footfalls on carpet made his eyes open once again, finding himself staring at a white and black furry face, brown and icy blue eyes staring back. The canine whines, flopping their head onto the mattress a few inches from Connor's face, blowing hot air onto their owner's face. It was almost routine. Every time one person left and the other was still in bed, Panda would want to lay with them until they got up.

"Up." Connor mumbles, patting the bed and chuckles when the large dog excitedly hops up next to him and curls up in a big ball of fur, still staring at him. His hand nestles into the thick fur of panda's neck, slowly scratching and smiles at the loud grumble Panda let out in content. Panda's eyes slowly close, and after a minute, so do Connor's. Both their breathing was soft and controlled, just out of sync.

He doesn't know when he fell asleep, just that when he opened his eyes again, Markus was leaning against the door frame and watching with a tiny smile. Which grew when he met those sleepy chocolate orbs.

"Wipe that grin off your face and get over here." Connor grumbles. Markus chuckles, quickly shedding his jeans and shirt and slides under the covers. His arms go around Connor's shoulders, pulling the brunette against his chest and nuzzles into unruly curls. "What time is it?" Connor asks, nudging his nose against Markus' throat.

"Hm...6:24. it's your day off, remember?"

Connor just hums.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Soft lips press against his temple, and with a soft yawn, Connor manages to drift back to sleep.


End file.
